


Fizzyglug For Grownups

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Burping, Erections, M/M, bloating (mild), burp fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Hux invites Kylo Ren to dinner, unaware that a closely held fetish will surface much like the bubbles in an effervescent beverage...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A special niche kink request that's been sitting in my inbox for a long time. I hope you enjoy, Anon!

 

Hux rarely invited Ren to dine in his quarters.  The knight preferred solitude at meals, so it was a pleasant surprise when he accepted one such invitation.  Their relationship had progressed from the occasional encounter to relieve pent up frustration to something far more enjoyable over the past few months.  

 

Eager to take advantage of the time together, the general wasted no time putting together a gourmet meal of seasoned fillet of onixfi with cream sauce and roasted tubers.  He carefully chose a wine to compliment and congratulated himself on putting together such fine fare for the evening.

 

Therefore, the personal moment of horror he experienced when Ren showed up late with a bottle of fizzyglug “to cleanse the palate” could be passed off as Hux’s high standards and certainly not an anticipatory thrill in his gut.  Fizzyglug was fit for children and cheap eateries.  Of course Ren would drink the sugary stuff.  No refinement there.

 

He indulged Ren by letting him pour the wine with the force.  His lover was an incorrigible showoff.  When the bottle of fizzyglug sailed his way he waved it off.

 

“No thank you, I don’t know how you can stomach the stuff, it tastes like liquid candy.”

 

Ren rested his chin on one hand and shot him a smile that made his heart turn over.

 

“This isn’t that cheap syrup water you drank as a kid.  This is a palate cleanser.  Fizzyglug for grownups.  It’s mint flavored, try it.”

 

Hux took the bottle in hand and skimmed the label with deep suspicion.  

 

“Even if it isn’t sweet it’s going to interfere with the flavors of the meal.  Save it for after dinner.”

 

Ren shrugged and floated the bottle back.  They ate in silence, enjoying the food, though Hux couldn’t keep his eyes off the bottle.  Ren would surely want a sip after dinner and the carbonation might even produce…”

 

With haste he reached for the wine.  Wine would ease his dry throat.

 

“Well,” Ren said finally, pushing back his plate, “You’ve outdone yourself, General.  Shall we toast?”

 

Hux smiled and lifted his nearly empty glass and Ren, with his typical lack of manners, popped the cap off the fizzyglug, raised it, and took a long swallow.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Hux said, his voice trailing off as he watched the swell of Ren’s throat bob as he chugged the bottle.  With an exaggerated gesture he threw his head back and let out vulgar burp right there at the table.

 

“How dare you,” Hux said, hands trembling so that he had to place his wine glass back on the table.  “Your lack of decorum is outrageous.”  

 

“Relax, General, we’re in private.  Are your ears so sensitive you can’t cope with the sound of a man enjoying his dinner?  You know in some cultures it’s the highest compliment a guest can pay.”

 

Ren raised a brow and then straightened oddly before yawning into a belch so deep it seemed to reverberate in Hux’s ears.  The general fought to keep his composure and shifted uncomfortably in the seat as his cock snapped to attention.  Ren wrinkled his nose.  “Mm, I could smell that wine in that one.”

 

“Ah, Ren,” Hux stammered.  “I think you should keep to that side of the table.  I can’t think of anything less appealing than having that waft in my direction.”  The general swallowed and picked at the tubers on his plate, waiting for Ren to take the bait.  Thankfully the knight had no self-control and an endless appetite for annoying his paramour.  He had to bite back a grin as Ren picked up the bottle of fizzy water and took a long gulp before standing.

 

“Do you mean to tell me you would be offended if I did this…”

 

Carelessly swinging the bottle in one hand Ren sauntered over and set it firmly in front of Hux’s plate.  He leaned down and shocked Hux with a playful burp right in his ear, the sound popping along the lower register before finishing in a gust of wind.  A hysterical little giggle followed, as though he were a child acting up for attention.

 

“Do you really think this is attractive?”

 

In response Ren took another swig of the water and dropped to his knees, favoring Hux with an impish smile as he rested his hands lightly on Hux’s thighs.

 

“I think _you_ find it attractive.  I think my pristine General Hux has a little fetish he isn’t sure how to cope with.  And I think I’m just the man to draw it out of him.”

 

Hux felt the burn creeping up his neck, the blood flow beneath his skin as a hot blush flooded his face.

 

“That’s disgusting!”

 

“Is that what you tell yourself?”  Ren rubbed his stomach, pushing another burst of gas up through his open mouth.  Hux winced at the smell of wine and starchy tubers and mint.  Before he could react Ren leaned in and let off string of small burps all over his face, laughing as Hux thrashed to get free of him.

 

“No!” He cried, batting at Ren even as he laughed with him.

 

“Tell me it doesn’t turn you on and I’ll stop.”

 

Hux kept his mouth shut and Ren slipped a hand between his legs to squeeze his aching cock.

 

“Ohhh,” he whimpered just as Ren leaned in and pulled him into what started with a rough kiss and ended in a muffled belch that hummed against his lips.  

 

“Stop,” he panted, pushing Ren back a little, “I’m going to make a mess of myself.”

 

“Feel my belly,” Ren pleaded, climbing to his feet again.  Hux tentatively reached out and prodded the slight distension of his stomach.  “Oh, Ren, you’re going to be belching half the night..."

 

“Lucky you,” Ren said, tugging him up to hold him close for a moment.  “I’ve never seen your eyes shine like this.  Does it excite you knowing you’ll be sharing a bed with me-- trapped in my arms while I belch to my heart’s content?  Is that something you want?”

 

“Yes,” Hux licked dry lips.  “Yes, please.”

 

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” Ren taunted, “And I’m bringing this with me.”  He grabbed half-empty bottle and carried it back, shooting Hux a sly smile over his shoulder.

 

Hux stared ahead of him in shock and then stumbled after him.  The droid could clean up.  

  
And perhaps raid ship’s stores for a little more fizzyglug.


End file.
